1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention relates to apparatuses that are removably positioned against the wheels of vehicles to prevent hoses, cords and the like from getting caught between the wheels and the ground or the upper structure of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art when one utilizes a hose such as might contain air, water, steam or the like or cord such as containing electrical wires near a wheeled vehicle and such hose or cord passes between the wheel of the vehicle and the ground, it frequently gets caught or jammed between the wheel and the ground and often will not move further. Such catching can also occur at a higher point along the wheel because of the hose/cord coming in contact with the wheel and riding up thereon to contact mudflaps, spoilers, suspension units and the like before becoming jammed. Further, when the hose/cord comes in contact with a tire composed of a rubber-like material, friction occurs between the hose/cord which often can also be composed of similar rubber-like material. The wedging of such hose/cord can cause great inconvenience to the user of such hose/cord. Also, if there are any loops, twists, junctions or other cross-sectional distensions of the hose/cord, the problem is aggravated. To an individual desiring to paint a vehicle using a pressurized air or paint hose, having the hose get caught in the "nip" between the tire and the ground can cause a major problem as he will not be able to maneuver the paint sprayer smoothly and the paint job could be spoiled. Time and expense would then have to be expended to correct any resulting painting defects. In the prior art, when painting a vehicle one would usually allow for sufficient slack in the hose to move the spray nozzle smoothly back and forth to apply paint to the surface and any catching of the hose could cause a stoppage of that smooth movement. Currently, in order to dislodge a hose that has become caught in the above-mentioned nip, the worker will throw the hose, such action called "slatting," attempting to dislodge it and advance the hose around the wheel to gain additional slack. This slatting action can cause dust, dirt and water from the floor to be thrown directly onto the newly painted surface or into the air from whence it can settle onto said newly painted surface. Slatting can also dislodge tire paint covers which are usually fabric or paper members that cover the tires and wheel rims to protect them from paint overspray. Also such slatting will often cause the hose itself to contact and mar a newly painted surface.